


Lovely Sunday Mornin'

by Kathorax



Category: Clyde Logan - Fandom
Genre: Buttstuff, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dom!Clyde Logan, F/M, Fluff, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax
Summary: Clyde Logan wants to try somethin' new and sinful with his wife.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Lovely Sunday Mornin'

Clyde was inherently a soft spoken and shy man. I was well aware that he had some trouble with asking things of me or voicing his needs, but he was getting better at it. Baby steps. Of course, I always praised him and thanked him for asking for the things that he needed.

So one time, Clyde built up the courage to ask me something very dirty, at least he thought it was pretty dirty. He hoped out of the bottom of his big heart, that he wouldn’t scare me off. He had me wrapped in his big arms right before we were getting ready to sleep, but his mind was racing with nervosity.

‘Hun, can I ask y’somethin’?’

I shifted my body, so that I could face him. I tucked a wild strand of his dark wavy hair behind his sensitive ear.

‘Of course, sweetheart. Anything.’ I smiled, and pressed a small kiss on the tip of his beautiful nose. My hand rested on his broad chest, caressing him there.

‘We’re… kinda’ kinky right?’

I chuckled and nodded, we definitely were. Clyde would take the lead often and use me as his sweet little fuckdoll. We’d talk so filthy to each other. In short, our sex life was amazing.

‘Well, I was thinkin’, but – you just say when ya don’t like it – I wanted to try somethin’ new.’

Of course I was very curious now. I loved experimenting in bed with him and I would almost give everything a chance once. I would do that for him. I nuzzled his cheek and pressed my lips on that same spot, ‘Oh, what’s that honey?’ I smiled.

He was finding his words, because he was obviously ashamed I could tell.

‘Don’t be embarassed sweetheart. I won’t ever make you feel bad for telling me what you need.’

He took a moment to appreciate the kindness of his sweet wife and kissed my lips, ‘You’re too good t’me, doll.’

Shit, here goes. His cheeks were red and hot.

‘So, I read somewhere on the interweb that – that you can massage me – from the _inside_.’ He blushed and averted my eyes. He made sure to clearly state that _it’s completely fine if I wouldn’t want to_.

Of course I knew what he was talking about.

I grinned from ear to ear and caressed his scruffy cheek, making him look back at me.

‘My sweet husband wants his prostate massaged, Hm?’

He blushed again hearing his wife say it like _that_ , and he bit the inside of his cheek, ‘I understand ‘fcourse, if that’s too much for ya, hun’.’

I shook my head, ‘No, baby. I would love to pleasure you that way. Thank you for telling me that.’

He felt relieved that I didn’t make fun of him for such a sinful desire. Deep down he probably knew I never would, but he couldn’t help himself to get out of his head. He was for damn sure that he was so lucky, so lucky to have the best girl in West-Virginia.

Clyde’s big arms pulled me closer and sighed, ‘How’d I ever get so lucky to be with such an amazin’ woman?’

I beamed with pride and joy, kissing the moles in his neck, ‘Simple sweet. Because you’re such an amazing man, Clyde.’ I buried my head into his bare and broad chest, nuzzling and kissing him there with such adoration. I listened to his slow and relaxing heartbeat.

‘Wanna try it tomorrow, baby?’ I proposed with a smile.

‘Oh hun’, I would love that.’

And so we did, the next Sunday morning. Our lazy day. Mostly filled with worshipping each other for hours on end – serving him, Clyde eating me out for God knows how long, ending the day with all of my holes sore.

I was working on his big cock, sucking him, and slurping on him in just the way he liked – nasty and messy. Meanwhile I played with his balls and squeezed them softly, massaged them. His arms were propped under his pillow, eyes closed, lips parted, just enjoying the devotion he so well deserved.

We had already showered together, for he wanted to be sure that he was clean for this act that we were going to try out.

I let go of his pulsing cock head with an obscene pop, ‘You ready to spread your legs, daddy?’ I asked, rubbing his thick thighs. I didn’t need to ask that twice and he exposed himself for me. God, I loved my Clyde so vulnerable and naughty.

I had never licked him there before, and so I figured why not try that at first. My tongue touched his sensitive sphincter and slid it around softly.

Clyde didn’t expect that _at all._ He suddenly yelped and giggled ‘-ngAh – fuck! Hun’?!’

Fuck – did I just ruin it? I looked up, worried that I did something wrong or turned him off. I asked if he maybe didn’t like that.

‘Fuck – that was so sensitive.’ He grinned from ear to ear.

The naughty Southerner _clearly_ liked it. I smirked and continued what I was doing, just tongueing his hole up and down, left to right, figures eight. He was moaning, telling _his baby girl was doing such an amazin’ fuckin’ job_.

‘Oh, baby, - fuck, honey – oh you do that so good, oh God you treat me so fuckin’ good.’ Clyde was moaning, panting, heaving in pleasure.

I carefully prodded my tongue into him, spreading him open. He could’ve sworn that his vision stirred from the stimulation he was receiving. I adored watching the effect I had on him, and I could feel the slick pool inbetween my thighs from this new kink. I moaned and started touching his shaft just softly, feeling droplets of pre having coated his tummy.

Clyde cursed under his breath as he felt my small hand wrap around his thick shaft, just slowly jerking off that delicious cock. He babbled something about how much of a perfect wife I was. How good I made him feel.

I collected the small pool of pre with my fingertips and so I ultimately slid my finger carefully inside. I checked his face, careful not to hurt him.

‘How’s that feel daddy?’ I grinned as I pressed a kiss to his thigh. His lust filled eyes found mine and begged to _ **please continue, baby girl, it feels sooo good.**_ He grit his teeth and clenched his jaw when I at last, found that special spot.

I starting rubbing him _there_ as I sucked his cockhead slowly.

He burst out in laughter from pleasure and shook his head, ‘Fuuuuuuuckkk!’ He cursed and chuckled, completely in heaven because of the unique feeling I was giving him.

‘Baby girl, I ain’t gon’ last long like this. You’re makin’ me see stars. Tell me where ya want your daddy’s load.’ Clyde sat up by setting his weight on his elbows as he panted. A thin layer of sweat covered his chest and face, his climax nearing quicker and quicker.

‘Well, cum on my face then _daddy_.’ I giggled, giving him an innocent look.

He chuckled and shook his head, ‘You’re such a dirty slut. That’s why I **love** ya.’

He palmed his fat cock while I stuck out my tongue for him, all the while I was slowly rubbing his prostate. Animalistic growls escaped his lips as he jerked his cock furiously, needing to see his cum paint his wife’s sweet little face. My husband came in no time.

Clyde came with a roar so loud that it sent white hot heat down my core. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth as he painted my tongue, chin and cheeks with thick, white, hot strings of cum. All the while I was pleasuring him from the inside. His eyes were pierced on me, desperate to see his ropes of cum cover me, mark me as his. My lips engulfed his cock head to suck and swallow the last drops that pooled at his slit, producing an lewd moan as I did.

He was completely spent, expression softened as he invited me in his loving arms, ‘C’mere doll, c’mon up here.’

He collected and scooped up all the sticky strings, stating to **open** and he made me taste every single drop of salty cum that he produced. His index and middle finger rubbed his cum into my tongue, and next I sucked off his thick fingers with a pop.

‘That was one of the best orgasm I ever had, baby doll.’ Clyde admitted with a smile from ear to ear, and kissed me full on my lips. His tongue found mine and with this, tasted his own salty seed. My mind was dazed from this filthy act and my eyes rolled back into my head. His flush lips left mine, and spat inside my mouth.

**‘Swallow that, doll.’**

He knew that fuckin’ domineering Southern drawl made me obey him like a little kitten and so I gulped down everything he had given me.

‘I fuckin’ love you, hun. God, c'mere.’ He drowned me in hugs, kisses and intimate touches.

That was just the beginnin’ of the day.


End file.
